Fly Away
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: Nashi Dragneel wished of meeting her mysterious mother, Lucy. She left after Nashi was born,It seems Natsu wouldn't answer any questions. Nashi has had enough of the secrecy & decided to find out on her.Her wish finally came true when a diary came falling. Secrets will be spilled as the facade continues on with the search.
1. Mechanics Of The Story

This story is based on a TRUE STORY. The girl in Lucy's role here is my mom's classmate in Medical School. Her love story was very interesting so I took the liberty of REVISING it but still stay in the essence of the original one.

This is a LONG ONE-SHOT STORY. So it will only last for about 1-5 chapters I think. Maybe even more. It depends.

Here are the mechanics:

1\. All bold words are The character's words/ POV  
2\. All the italicized words are the flashbacks  
3\. Nashi is a fictional character of Hiro Mashima. He said so himself in an interview that if Natsu and Lucy had a child, it would be named NASHI. So yes, Nashi is our main character in this story. Natsu and Lucy are the 2nd main characters here.  
4\. I will only mention some characters in the story because I can't incorporate everyone in one book. It's hard to find a proper role for the other characters.  
5\. Sorry to say this but talking animals are not to be seen talking here. But HAPPY will still be in the story.  
6\. There will be conflicts but you'll get use to it.

Short summary:

This story focuses on Nashi and how she wants to achieve her wish of seeing her mom. With a silent father not spilling the secrets, Nashi resorts to desperate measures. This goes against all her lessons to be a well mannered lady. The truth is like a slap in the face once she finally revealed the secret.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hope everyone will enjoy this Nalu + Nashi story. Inspiration just hit me in the most logical way, just hearing old ladies talking about their love life and that made me grin so much. Don't worry, most of the story is all Nalu. Only one half of the story focuses on Nashi. I think that would be all for now. Thank you for reading this and enjoy!


	2. Prologue

A/N: This story is a summary story. So it only lasts for 2-3 pages. I only put details when it is necessary. The Prologue is important so everything must be detailed too. Enjoy minna!

Nashi's POV

Looking through the old stuff in the attic is was my definition of fun today. My name is Nashi Dragneel. Age 16 and currently a senior in High School. Why am I here in the attic? I got bored doing the same boring stuff I do every weekends when I have no classes. Usually, I lock myself in the my room and play video games, watch anime, draw, or just scroll the internet. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not anti-social. I have lots of friends so yes, I'm good. I am an outdoor kind of person. I love socializing. I join school clubs and join community clubs too.  
If someone is gonna ask me about traveling, we'll I've already done that too. Actually I've traveled all around the world exploring every place in the 7 continents. How? Perks of being a only child with to super rich Father. Don't even judge me thinking that I am a spoiled brat which I am not. I'll be a b*tch if you give me a reason to be but if you want to know more, you'll get comfortable around me. I'll even show you my good side. So yeah that's basically. By the way, just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I have to fake myself like to act all princessy to the public.

Anyways, back to what I was doing. I had nothing else to do so I thought of taking a trip down memory lane. Dad never lets me go up here. I don't know why though. There's nothing dangerous here at all. Why am I not worried about getting caught? because Dad isn't here in the mansion right now. He's at work which would be in Alvarez. He owns his own school there which is called FAIRYTAIL ACADEMY. If you have heard of it, then you would know who my Father is. His name is NATSU DRAGNEEL. Know him? I think you do. Originally, we live in Tenroujima..I mean, dad lives in Tenroujima. We moved to Magnolia because it's closer to Alvarez. Dad has to stay 1 week there for work then comes back to Magnolia right after. He stays in Alvarez for 1 month then goes back to work, this the cycle repeats itself all over again. Since it's a Saturday today, I think he'll be home by tomorrow. Dad never leaves me alone that's why he always stays one month with me. He knows what I want and it is not materialistic stuff. What I want is time and love. I can have anything I want since were rich but all I want is my dad by my side since I don't have a mom.

I don't know where she is, neither does dad. But he did say that mom left us after I was born. It hurt me knowing that my mom never once thought about me. But by reading cliche Wattpad stories, I can assume that maybe she was one of dad's one night stands. Maybe my mom was a b*tch in the beginning and never gave a single f*ck about me. I don't know why but I still have that gut feeling that she's still out there...and wanting to see me. I hope that someday, I might meet her. I'll be the judge of her personally.

Because I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that the box that was on top of the shelf fell down on me along with the other boxes stacked together. "Aaaaahhhh!" I'm buried under a pile of heavy boxes. Someone ..anyone..help me. Assuming that no servant would step foot in here, I had to crawl out of the pile on my own. "Ouch...ouch..ouch...what's in these boxes?" I dusted off the dirt and dust on my clothes. The boxes were scattered everywhere. If someone questions why I'm here, I'll be in so much trouble.

30 minutes later...

Finally! cleaned the fallen boxes all by myself down to the last one. Took me long enough. Seeing as though nothing was here, I left. But before I left, something caught my attention. Out of all the boxes that was stored here, only one box was covered by a white blanket. It feels strange that it was the only one there covered while the rest is butt naked. Slowly, I went to reach for the blanket. I didn't hesitate to grab it off of the box. The box was dusty so I couldn't see the writings on the sides. Wiping off the dust, I got a glimpse of a name.  
"...cy Dragneel..." Who is that? I continued to wipe off the remaining dusts. The name was finally visible. "...Lucy H. Dragneel..." I never knew had a sister. Wait, is dad's previous surname is 'Heartfilia'? I never knew that. This must be a huge secret since it was kept up here. Better take this back to my room. This got my interest.

Later...

Getting the box in my room was a hassle. I had to carry it all the way down the stairs then had to avoid every servant walking towards me. If they caught me, they'll ask and I have no choice but to tell them. But it's a good thing I know the twists and turns of the mansion, so I got to my room without getting caught. Time to see what's hidden inside.

Opening the box, I was amazed at all the materials stored inside. These were fancy clothes and jewelry, certificates, trophies, story books, keys, a doll, and other personal items like her photos. I took a clear look at Lucy's photos. "Why...does she look like me?" Every photo I saw of her reminded me of myself. How the style of my hair resembled hers. Then it struck me, "could it be?...could she possibly be..." Watching her photo album was tear jerking. One photo album filled with her and dad compiled together made my heart break. "M...mom..."

After my mini emotional breakdown, I continued on savoring every precious item in mom's box. I kept observing her clothes, I tried on her jewelries, I cleaned her dusty picture frames and laminated her certificates, and I even shined her trophies, her zodiac keys and silver keys. I was currently arranging all of mom's personal stories. She made these stories all by herself. How cool is that? I wonder if I could re-type one of them and then publish it on Wattpad? Hehe sometimes I'm so evil.

"Fairytail, huh?" I stared at the manga mom drew. "sugoi!" mom seriously drew this? Look at this guy! That's my dad! Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon slayer of Fairytail. It says here that mom is a celestial spirit wizard and they have a partner named 'Happy'. wait a second, my blue cat is named 'Happy'. Mom must have been here when 'Happy' was born.

1 hour of reading mom's Fairytail manga, I got so excited. I only got from Hargeon to the Fantasia arc. There are more mangas in the box which I have to keep on reading. Mom's works are thrilling. I can't handle the excitement. I feel as though I'm gonna explode out of happiness soon.

Everything about the mysterious woman that I call my mother was precious to me even when I never met her before. So this is how it feels to actually have a mom. Not physically though but, emotionally. I feel as though this box was her. Everything in the box have been carefully organized in my room. I even put the doll named 'Michelle' next to my bed. At least I have a piece of mom right next to me.

Night time came and I didn't even realize it. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Dad about mom whether he likes it or not. He always dodges those questions as if talking about her was like having the plague. I'm a grown girl, I can handle whatever tragic back story that happened to them. I think Dad doesn't see me as that yet considering how he treats me. Daddy's little Princess. Was, Am and always will be in his eyes. I'll let my tomorrow self handle tomorrow's problems. For now, I will sleep like a log, with the thought of meeting my mother, Lucy Dragneel.


	3. Chapter 1: Dear Diary

_Lucy's POV_

 _Lucy's POV_

" _Lucy Heartfilia, welcome aboard Alvarez Airlines..." says the manager of the Plane station. I looked around to see my friends Levy and Juvia as they cheered for my success.  
"Lu-chan! Good luck!" Levy cheered for me.  
"Juvia will see you soon! We're gonna miss you!" Juvia called out. _

" _Levy, Juvia..I'll miss you guys!" I hugged my two best friends. I was leaving Heartfilia Acres today. I didn't have a life here anymore, not after my Father, Jude Heartfilia, cut me off my family's wealth. He was purely disappointed when I didn't pass the Nursing Licensure exam. Father's dream was for me to finish Nursing then after passing, shift me to Medical school to be a doctor._

 _Hearing that I didn't pass, He abandoned me saying that he was no failure of a daughter. I accepted it. No matter how many times he abuses me verbally, I never get his words into me. With the money I have saved for myself and the support from my best friends, I was able to get a proper education again. Medical school isn't my type. My dream is to be the next generation Female Pilot. I want to soar the skies and travel my money can't afford the expensive education for Flight school. So I resorted to the next best thing, Tourism._

 _I finally graduated my major and applied as a flight attendant at Alvarez pay is good so I think I'll have enough money to rent an apartment there. Right now, I'm dragging my trolley straight to the Alvarez Airlines Plane. With one last look behind me, I see my best friends crying at how happy they were that I'm halfway towards my dream._

" _So long Heartfilia Acres..." were my final words._

 _Getting into the plane, I stored my stuff in the flight attendant's quarter. Applying the finishing touches to my uniform and make-up, I was now ready for work._

 _Good timing too because here comes the passengers. "Welcome to Alvarez Airlines..." I greeted the passengers. This was a start of a new chapter in my life._

Nashi's POV

Those were the writings I read on my mother's diary. I wa super lucky. Early in the morning, around 5:00 AM, I couldn't wait to the read season two of mom's mangas. While doing so, I took out the rest of her stuff in the box. More like, threw on the floor her reaming items. One item caught my attention. It was another box shaped like a book. Due to my curiousity, I opened the small box. Out came a diary. The same diary which I was reading right now.

I hit the jackpot because I just discovered my mother's dairy! Now I'll get to know eveyrthing about mom. It's time for me to do the judgement. I know what I said before that my mom might be a b*tch who doesn't give a f*ck about me, but I was assuming that time since I really have no knowledge of her. This diary was my ticket to my mom's true self.

Upon reading her first entry, I can only assume that this was her 1st diary when she finally landed the Flight attendant job. I feel sorry for my mom. Grandfather Jude didn't show any mercy to her at all. I took out my laptop to look for this Jude guy and giv ehim a piece of my mind. Google gave me a biography of who he was.

I read that Jude Heartfilia is a wealthy man of Heartfilia Acres. He lost his wife about 23 years ago. A single father and a very successful business man. My plans of giving him my rants and demanding where my mother is went down the drain when I also read that he's already dead. There goes my only source of answers.

Well there was aunt Levy and aunt Juvia, but they too didn't know where mom went too. Dad and I went to visit Heartfilia Acres years ago. I tried asking locals and any other firends of mom but they all say the same thing, she left us. My mother sure is mysterious. Wherver she is, she sure is good at hiding herself.

Later On...

I didn't continue reading the rest of the chapters in mom's diary because my mind was set on finishing season 2 of Fairytail Anime. After an hour of reading the chapters, I'm a slow reader when I read something I like. It savors the epic feleing. Right now, I'm already in Tenroujima arc. This is the part where uncle Elfman and auntie Evergreen met the dark the way, Yes I know the characters here, I've met them in reality. All of mom's character sin the Fairytail manga are all based on people that I know up to this day. The last part made me grin.

I can't believe uncle Zeref in on here too! Oh my gosh, he's the black wizard! I know I've heard of Zeref once in the tower of heaven arc but I didn't see his full face. This confirms it that my uncle is a villain in the story! No wonder auntie Mavis fell for the badboy hehehe. It's a good thing Natsu Dragneel came and saved them from the dark aura approaching. So I have finally ended season two of the manga. I'll read season 3 later when I finish breakfast.

Breakfast Time...

As I was approaching the dining room, I cauhgt a glimpse of pink hair. I knew who it was. I didn't hesitate to run to him. "Dad!" My father, Natsu, has finally arrived.  
"Nasheee!" he welcomed me with open arms. I don't get why he calls me 'Nashe' when my name is pronounced as 'Nashi'. I guess it's just his favourite nick name for me.  
"welcome home Dad."  
"It's good to be home." All of a sudden, Dad's stomach grumbling. He blushed at how embarassing his stomach was.  
"I know you're tired from the plane travel. So let's eat. Your stomach is asking for food." When I reopened my eyes from it's close state, Dad was already sitting on the large chair.  
"I'm already way ahead of you Nashe." Thus he started stuffing food down his mouth.

I don't get hy he uses huge amount of tobacco sauce on his eggs, bacon, rice...almost every food he eats, icluding ie cream. He really was a fire dragon slayer. Dad can take the heat very well. This was the perfect chance to ask him.  
"uh Dad, has mom ever questioned about your hot sauce eating habits?"

That made him freeze for a second then continued eating. He swallowed the food and turned to me. "uh...well yeah. You mom always wondered if my sotmach was made of lava. I don't know where she got that premises...she is so weird sometimes." Just watching my dad talk about mom, i could see the light blush on his cheek.  
"you know you're weird too dad." I giggled.  
"am I now?"  
"yup, always have been. Especially when you enter the mansion through the window at times. What is up with that?" Confirmation. Dad stared intently at me. "hmm? Is there something wrong?"  
"you act just like your mom..." he whispered. I think I got him there. I know dad enters through the windows at times...when, I don't know why he does it. Maybe it's just a habit. This confirms in mom's comics too, Dragon slayers have that habit of entering through windows. It's weird.

The silence was creepy for me. Dad kept on staring. "hello? Dad? Are you still there?" I tried flickering my finger in fornt of him. He finally snapped out of it.  
"oh..yeah..I'm here. Nashe, I have to get going okay. Your Uncle Zeref is waiting for me. There is still some unfinished business that I need to attend to. But don't worry, tomorrow we'll spend the whole day otegther...that's a promise" dad held up his hand then put it on his chest.  
"okay Dad..." I know he was dodging the situation. After eating he then left to get change and go to wherever him and uncle Zeref are going. Why is dad acting as though talking about mom is uncomfortable. Something mus thave happened. And I intend to find out what it is.

It's time to consult Mom's diary again.


	4. Chapter 2: Mommy

_Lucy's POV_

 _Life is going good for me. I've been a flight attendant for 1 and a half year now. My boss saw good potential in me so he promoted me to the 'Business class' section. I was excited for the promotion that I received. I love my job. I get to travel to different places in the first class category. Soaring in luxury has never been this amazing._

Nashi's POV

I like my mom's optimistic side. She seemed to enjoy her life. You know, just thinking about mom and her job makes me want to be like her. A female pilot huh? I think I know what I'm going to be doing in the future. Since my mom couldn't live out her dream, I'm going to do it for her. This sudden inspiration of wanting to be close to the sky as possible is filling me with adrenaline. It's like I couldn't wait to graduate high school and live out her dream.

Hold it! What am I getting so worked up about? I don't know this woman...but why does it feel like I know her since forever? I should stop my close minded self and open up a lot to this diary. This is the only source that I have to finding my mother. There's gotta be clues in here somewhere. There is no way that mom would lie to her own diary so I will put my faith in this little notebook. I'm not one of those girls who skip the boring parts and just jump into the juicy ones. I'm a bookworm. Reading a story from the start down to the last period is what I do. Deciphering mom's diary is a challenge that I would like to take. Whatever is in here, must be important.

Later on, I continued reading the pages. This diary is getting super juicy because the next page is talking about how mom met dad. I'm super excited! Goosebumps are forming on my skin just thinking about whatever happened to their love life. I bet it's romantic.

 _Lucy's POV_

 _It's been 5 months since I started working in the Business class section of the airlines. All through these five months I have noticed this one man from the business class who seems to be on board every time I'm on duty. Is it me or is he staring at me? From what my crew told me, this man's name is Mr. Natsu Dragneel. The owner of Fairytail Academy in Alvarez. He goes home from Alvarez to Magnolia. My co workers would always gossip on how hot and rich this guy is. My reaction? I'm scared if I do anything that will or might insult him, I could loose my job. Someone as powerful as him can easily throw me out of the institution I'm in._

 _Next entry..._

 _Lucy's POV_

 _You don't know how embarrassed I was when Mr. Dragneel talked to me. He ordered lunch for two. He can eat a lot. I see him eat multiple times and I don't get how someone like him doesn't get fat. Maybe he works out?..yup, definitely that._

 _"Here's your order Sir Dragneel." I handed him the tray of food. He was sitting in one of the Airplanes luxury dining table._  
 _"Ah..thank you Luce..." There he goes again. I don't know why he doesn't call me 'Lucy'? I bowed before leaving. Suddenly, an arm grabbed my hand. I flinched at the contact. Oh no, maybe he is mad because I got the orders wrong! Goodbye job!_  
 _" and where do you think you are going Luce?"_  
 _"Ahh..back to work Sir." I stuttered._  
 _"No you are not. You're gonna help me eat this..." Sir Dragneel grinned._  
 _"Uh..but Sir, I'm not allowed. Its not even my break yet..." I tried to reason out but he was being pushy._  
 _"If the manager fires you, I won't hesitate to fire him. My brother owns Alvarez Airlines you know..." He winked at me. The blush on my face was turning visible. Why would he do that for me? "You don't have to worry. I got it all covered. So please, come sit down with me..." Sir Dragneel stood up and offered me a seat. I sat down. He was such a gentlemen. "Eat Luce..." I'm fully self-conscious on how I eat. I'm like a pig who gargles down food directly. It's embarrassing to show Sir Dragneel my disgusting side. I took small bites from the steak to not make myself look like a fool._  
 _"Luce, don't be self conscious. Eat the way you eat at home. I won't judge..." Sir Dragneel said. I could see him using only a spoon to eat e mash potatoes and using his hand to hold the steak close to his mouth. Sauce was all over his mouth. His childish behavior made me giggle. "You like that don't you? C'mon, eat up..." Sir Dragneel continued on eating. I are how I normal do at home but I only showed a portion of my pig eating habits._

 _After we were done eating, I excused myself to clean the dirty dishes. "T..thank you for the wonderful meal...s..s Sir Dragneel..." It was so hard saying that when I couldn't control my stuttering._  
 _"Call me Natsu. The whole 'Sir Dragneel' greetings is starting to get annoying." Sir Drag-...uh I mean, Natsu...brushed off._  
 _"A...Are you sure Sir?" He gave me the 'what-I-tell-you'll look. " uhh..are you sure...Natsu?" I said._  
 _" see! There you go! Saying my name wasn't so hard now wasn't it?" His smiles made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I nodded at his words. "Okay now you can go back to your job, Luce.."_

 _What is it about him that makes me feel weird inside. Is this love? No, I won't fall for it! I only know Natsu for months. I know his basic info but never beyond that. I shouldn't fall for a guy that I hardly know. For all I know he could be a f*ck boy when he's not on board. Yeah I'm right. Maybe he has sweet talked multiple women and then get in their pants. But...seeing him like this, makes me wonder if he's even bad...his personality just doesn't match my theories._

Nashi's POV

Ahhhh! Goosebumps! So many goosebumps forming on my skin! I never knew that was this romantic ahhh! Oh wow Mom sure fell for it. I kinda know how guys work so If a guy asks you to eat with him and threatens your manager to fire himself if he disturbs them just to have lunch with the girl, then he is so in to you. By that, I mean Dad is so in to MOM. I'm getting tingles down my spine and fangirling all about it.

The whole morning, I ended up debating on whether to keep on reading the diary or stop because as a bookworm, I want the story to end so I'll know what trully happened but at the same time, I don't want it to end because it's a really good book. I've been keeping myself busy by reading the rest of Mom's manga. Right now, I had just finisehd reading the Tenroujima Arc. I couldn't believe how epic it was for Acnologia to destroy the island then everyone came back 7 years later! I'm just gonna pause it right there.

This is so cool! Mom you totally make awesome stories! I'm weirded out by this because the Acnologia in the manga is the Acnologia living there at Alvarez. He is Uncle Zeref's rival in business. Both have the goal to be the most powerful man on the country which I think is stupid because the President of all Earthland is the most powerful guy, his name is President Grandoma by the way.

Back to the topic, I think its around noon now. Lunch won't be served for about another hour so I'll just spoil my appetite with some snacks. Walking down the stairs, I was really hungry for some strawberry short cake. The recipe Lady Erza told me once was delicious. I even tried making it myself but it ended up as a disaster so Dad just hired a different chef to bake whatever my sweet tooth wants to eat.

Later On...

I didn't get to eat my snack since lunch was almost done. The maids were about to call me. It was a good thing that I came down on my own. Now that I have eaten, It was time for another round of Fairytail Manga.

Upon passing my Dad's office, I heard stranger noises like someone shuffling. I know its wrong to eavesdrop but hey I'm bored. I put my ear near the door and listen to whatever was happening inside.

"So is the date set?" said an annoyed voice. Her voice sounded familiar.

"yes it is. The flowers will be delivered to your house soon. Chocolates are almost done. The designer will be coming soon for the measuring..." that was Dad's voice. What is he talking about?

I heard a sigh "You know Natsy...you always do this. Why not tell her the truth..." there's only one person who calls my dad 'Natsy' and thats Lady Lisanna.

Lisanna has had a thing for my dad for years. I've been observing her since the day I learned to walk. She always tries to get Dad's attention but Dad ignores her. Everyone can't see that she is trying to seduce my Dad. I like Lady Lisanna, she's a good girl but whenever she and Dad are alone, her personality changes completely like she's walking s*x doll that keeps saying 'F*ck me' already. Always sending that messages which he nerver responds to so that's a good thing. She thinks that I don't know what she is doing but I do. If Dad ever accepts Lisanna and becomes my new mom, I'm not going down without a fight.

"No, she's not gonna know...I can't tell her the truth..." Dad ended the conversation. Just hearing him say those words made me wonder who he was talking about. Was Dad talking about mom? Has he moved on already? No...I'm not gonna let that happen. I know he loves mom I know he does! Dad just can't let go just like that...I need to know the truth. I believe that the diary is my only chance.

With those last thought is my mind, I ran quietly back to my room. Tears were spilling from my eyes. Everything is so confusing. I want to know the truth and I want it now.


	5. Chapter 3: Precious

Nashi's POV

I read through the next pages of the diary. Nothing interesting came up. My mind is swirling over the thought hat dad may be secretly dating Lady Lisanna. He admitted it himself that the flowers, chocolates, and designers are coming. Does that not ring a bell to anyone that maybe...just maybe...these two might be arranging their wedding day? I do not accept that!

Dad tells me everything but...I guess he failed to tell me that he is moving on from my mom's disappearance. I don't like this at all. I want to confront him but I don't know how. Wanting to know the truth is something that I have no knowledge of. I decided to confront dad about that some other time, it will give more time to plan my next move.

The next day...

Dad kept his promise about spending time with me the next day because he was busy yesterday. That promise was dealt with. Dad took me E-land. It's an amusement park near Fiore. A country called Edolas. It was a long travel by car but since we're rich, not trying to brag here, Dad specifically ordered to ready the private jet. That morning when I woke up, Dad was literally jumping on my bed shouting,

'Wake up, Nashee! Wake up!' I sprung into action to see who was disturbing my peace and quiet.  
'Dad, why are you up?...' looking at the clock, it was still 5:00 AM '...and why 5 in the morning?' I rubbed my sleepy eyes.  
'get your stuff ready, we're going to Edolas!' Dad raised his hands up high. Yup that's my Dad, Natsu, he always acts like a child.

That's pretty much what happened a few hours ago. Right now, I'm trying to catch the remaining hours of sleep due to a certain somebody scaring the day lights out of me. The jet had a private room where I can get some proper shut eye.

I couldn't properly sleep because my mind flashed me visions of a beautiful blonde haired woman. I couldn't see her face but I know that her hair is blonde. It swayed as the wind passed by her. My sight got blurry but I could see her smiling at me. I wasn't able to get a much better look because I woke up to the sound of the plane semi-crashing. I guess we're almost at Edolas' airport. I guess I better get ready.

When getting out of the private room, I giggled at the sight of my dad asleep on one of the business sofas. His position was upside down. His head was on the footer and his legs were hanging on the top. Drooling while sleeping is what he does, a bad habbit that never changes. I put my hand on my hip and said, "that's what you get for waking me up early...you got tired..." I giggled at him.

It seems that we're almost there. I might as go ask the pilot how much time left till we actually get there. When I arrived at the control room, there was no pilot. I didn't panic you know because it was on 'Auto pilot'.  
"ah Miss Nashi, good morning..." our pilot, Aria, greeted me. (A/N: to those who forgot, ARIA is one of the Element 4 in of the Phantom Lord guild in season 1. He possess the power of air)  
"good morning Sir Aria. How much time till we land?" I took a closer look at all the buttons and switches on the table. This felt frustrating. I have no idea what these buttons do at all. How does mom learn all of these? This looks complicated.  
"only 15 more minutes Miss. As you can see..." Aria pointed up front. I can see the details of the city now. "we have arrived at Edolas."  
"oh wow..." how the sun shined behind the Royale City was magical. Just standing here watching the sun rising while flying high in the sky, I felt calm and happy. I wonder if this was one of the other reasons why mom wanted to be a pilot because, the experience is wonderful. I savored the moment and sighed.  
"I guess it's time to wake up Dad."

"wow! E-Land!" i screamed at the top of my lungs as we arrived at the big gates of E-Land.  
"pretty cool huh? I told you I'd make it up to you Nashe.." Dad grinned. He didn't hesitate to grab my hand pull me right inside on high speed.  
"woah..Dad, slow down..."  
"I can't. Today, we are gonna ride everything in this park!" Dad continued to cheer on. I just sighed. At least he is having fun. When we got to the center square of the park, two purple haired employees approached us.  
"Hello. I'm Hugh" says the man.  
"and I'm Mary Hughes." Says the woman.  
"welcome to E-Land!" they both said in unison. I can only assume that these two are twins.

"You must be the Dragneels." Mary said. They both bowed right in front of my dad.  
"we're going to be your tour guides for this day. Anything you want to know, don't hesitate to ask us." Hugh added.  
"okay, well...which ride is the scariest one of all?" I was pumped up for some adrenaline. Mary thought about it for a moment. Iw as going to get an answer but dad didn't let her.  
"Hold on there, Nashe. First of all, we haven't eaten any snacks yet. I'm getting hungry." You're always hungry dad.  
"There's an unlimited supply of snacks over at the E-Land Food court. Follow me, Sir and Madam." Hugh led the way.  
while walking, I started to complain. "Dad, I wanted to get some adrenaline pumping in my veins.." i pouted.  
"we just arrived late so let's fill our tummies before the ride." He brushed off.  
"maybe you've forgotten that eating before riding is not a good idea. If you wanna throw up everything later on..." I reasoned.  
"Ha! That won't happen! Remember I've been taking my motion sickness pills. Dr. Grandine said it is effective..it is. So a little ride won't make me throw up at all." Dad kept his ego. You see, my dad has a problem with everything that is transportation. You should see the day he tried to test out my new bike. The first 5 seconds made him green.

5 Hours later...

Ugh...how should I explain this...I am currently taking care of my dad while he is on bed rest.  
"w...w...wob..bling...ugh..." just seeing his facial expression is kinda funny but I'm trying not to.  
"Why didn't you know it wore off?" I asked while massaging his head.  
"I..I..didn..n..t...ugh..." I laughed.  
"Not...f..funny...Na..s...she" he can hardly muster up proper words to tell me.

So what happened 5 hours ago was one of dad's worst days ever. HIS PILLS BOTTLE WAS EMPTY. That's right. My dad, after eating for 30 minutes in the food court, didn't realized that he had no more motion sickness pills. The last pill he took was before we rode the jet. Dad only told me after we were done riding the Roller coaster.

"why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have called Dr. Grandine or went home." I worry a lot for my dad especially with his motion sickness. It must run in the family. The Dragneels all come from every walks of life, dating back to our ancestors, THE DRAGONS. That's actually a surname. Not an actual dragon.

Take for example the Eucliffe, Cheney, Redfox, Dreyar, and Marvel families. The gene of having poor immune system when dealing with motion sickness is passed on by generation. Sometimes it skips an offspring. Uncle Zeref didn't have it so lucky him but Dad does. Also, Dr. Grandine is a Marvel family member. She found a cure to this motion sickness and invented a medicine specially made for the family tree. It only works on the Dragon Family.

Seeing as though I am not puking like dad, the gene must have skipped me. "you should have told me Dad..."  
"I know but...I promised you that I would make it up to you. I didn't want to ruin our special day because of this. So I bared with it. I guess the pill finally lost its effectiveness." Dad took a bucket from under his bed and puked in it.  
"you health is what matters to me the most than those rides. Get some rest. I'll go phone Dr. Grandine to deliver another box of those pills." I leaned over kissed his forehead. Dad just stared at me like I was the most precious thing to him.  
"what?"  
"Nothing...I'm just happy..." he said. What's going on in his mind? I let him be once I finished tucking him in. Then I proceeded to call Dr. Grandine on the phone. She said that the pills will be delivered in an hour. That's a relief.

The pills were finally here. I quickly went back to Dad's room so he can drink one. When I got there, I found him snuggling an extra pillow. My dad is so cute when he is asleep.  
"I'll just set it right here..." putting the glass of water and his capsule next to it. Before I walked away, he said something in his dreams.

"L..Lucy..."

I didn't move from my spot. I know dad is a sleep talker. I never listen to his random dreams but this...this I had to listen.

"you'll make the best female...pilot...ever..." he continued to snuggle his pillow.

I feel so warm in my heart. Mom Must have passed the licensure exam. She must have. Dad wouldn't talk like that if she didn't. Maybe I'll try googling about mom, maybe something will give me a clue as to where she is.

"d..don't go..." dad added. I turned around to face him. He was shaking. "don't...don't leave...please..." Dad continued to grip the pillow. What is he dreaming about?

Now I am getting worried.I better get out of the room before he realizes I was listening to him. when I arrived back at my room, so many theories popped up in my head but there was one that stood out. Could it be...did my mom left dad...in a airplane?

Could she have drove to a different country?

Did she just leave dad after she graduated?

No! I refuse to believe that my mom is a gold digger. She would never lie to her diary. The way she wrote those words made my heart melt. Those words were sincere and full of love. She couldn't have just left Dad just for the money. I do not believe it. To further find proof, I need to read the remaining chapters of her diary. I may not like that it's gonna be ending soon but I have to find out.

While reading through the remaining chapter of the diary, It was blanked. The rest of the pages are blank. Some of them have been torn.

What happened to other pages? Ugh! I hate cliffhangers! Maybe there was still something in the other treasures mom stashed. After minutes of looking through the unopened small boxes, no extra pages were found. Its like somebody ripped them apart. Who could have done that?

Did Dad do it? He is my primary suspect. Out of everyone I know, he has the most visible reaction when I mention Mom. I know that Dad has something to do with this. If he has anything that needs to be hidden, dad would probably keep it in his office. I guess I know what I am doing tonight.

Time for operation: Hide and Seek.


	6. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Nashi's POV**

 **While Dad is asleep, I took this opportunity to go through his files. I know I am trespassing but I have to know what happens next in the other chapters. I'm getting very impatient. Dad's office is huge. With a very high ceiling, you can fit another library in here, oh wait...he already did. On the second floor of his office, there's actually a library here. This is going to take me a long time to look but I have to find it while he is still asleep.**

 **I went through dad's drawers. Looked indifferent cabinets. Even the ones under the cabinets. Those small drawers that look old and moldy, yeah I looked through those too. I have no idea where he might put it. My last option is the library above. There are hundreds of books in there. How am I supposed to find mom's diary? Just looking around the office, made realize that I was making a really big mess. The sound of footsteps was heard on the other side of the door.  
"Oh..no...dad is here...need...a diversion..." what am I going to say once he sees this?**

 **the door opened and in came my dad.  
"Nashe, what are you doing here?..more importantly, why is my office a mess?" Dad crossed both his arms while giving me the 'what-are-you-up-to' glare.  
"I..uh...well..." I tried to think of an answer. "I was looking...for your...uh..Yearbook. You know, your College year book. I wanted to pick...my career early..." I hope that convinced him. **

**I guess it did because Dad's eyes sparkled with excitement. "you wanna pick a career? Alrigth!" he then went to the library. I don't know what that sound was but I think that was the sound of unorganized books being thrown on the floor. Dad came back with a very large book and very heavy too. He told me to sit next to him.**

 **"This...is the University of Crocus." I liked the design of the yearbook. "Here, you can see everyone's graduated career. " dad flipped a page. It showed me the Engineering Department.  
"see, there's your Uncle Zeref. Graduated Valedictorian of the Engineering department." wow, Uncle is very smart. "did Uncle Zeref founded Alvarez Airlines? ...as in, did he also engineered the airplanes himself?"  
"Yup. He did. You can see why he is respected by everyone at Alvarez." Dad flipped another page. Now, we were on the Education Department.**

 **"So you graduated from Teaching?"  
"Yeah. Look down there, your Aunt Mavis and I graduated together." Aunt Mavis was also a teacher.  
"Question...what subject do you teach?"I find it hard to believe that my dad got it this far.  
"well ...I'd say everything. Except for accounting, and medicine...and engineering. I only teach the simple subjects. I'll leave the Professional subjects to those who graduated from it."**

 **Dad kept on flipping the rest of the pages. It was fun to know the careers of the people that I know now.**

 **Like Mr. Gray runs an ice rink and a developer in Alaska.  
Dr. Wendy is Dr. Grandine's daughter. She runs a hospital here in Magnolia.**

 **Miss Erza is in the Military. Call her Chief Scarlet.**

 **As dad kept on blabbing about the other people, my mind was focused on the book. The next page made my eyes grow big. We were now in the Flight Department (A/N: I don't know what that is called.) This is it. Maybe..just maybe..mom is here too. I flipped through every page. The graduates were mostly guys. Some part of me had false hope. Then it happened. On the very last page, a single woman graduated from Flight School. A smile formed on my face when I saw her face. I was right, mom did graduate.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia...**

 **I read her name over and over. A tear tried to escape the corner of my eye but I didn't let it. "Nashe..Nashe..." Dad snapped me back to reality. I immediately closed the book so he wouldn't see what I was looking at.  
"Yes dad?"  
"You spaced out. I was asking if you finally decided on a career?...don't worry, whatever you choose, I'll support you all the way." dad reassured me. Should I tell him?..maybe I should.**

 **"yeah...I think I do."  
"well?...what..what ...what..." he acted like a kid. Here goes nothing.  
"I...I want to be pilot..." I said straight away. I knew that those words hit him because his childish expression dropped.  
"okay..you want to be a pilot of a car?...submarine?...ship?...or tank maybe..." dad was trying to change the subject.  
"No dad, I want to be a pilot. An AIRPLANE PILOT." this time, I said it loud and clear to show how serous I am.**

 **"No."  
That was unexpected. Normally, he says yes to everything. "w..why not?"**

 **"I said No, Nashi."...he just called me 'Nashi'...not 'Nashe' anymore.  
"I asked you why...so tell me why I can't, dad..." I tried to stood my ground. This was the first time that we both had a serious argument.  
"you just can't ...okay?" Dad stood up and walked around the room. I stood up too.  
"That's not a solid reason. Give me one good reason why I can't, dad..."  
"it's just..." he restrained himself.  
"It's just what? Huh?...because I'm weak? Because I can't do it?" he was growing frustrated.**

 **"it's because you're a girl!" Dad yelled at me. That's it? It's because I'm a girl that he won't let me. "You're just a girl. Flight school is only for men, Nashi." I'm getting mad from all of his bullshit.**

 **"Oh really? That didn't stop Mom from graduating..." when those words left my mouth, I immediately covered it. I just spilled the beans.  
"what did you say?"  
"...I..if girls aren't allowed, how come Mom graduated from it huh?..tell me about that..." I wanted to cry. Dad was silent. He didn't utter a word, it was like he was in deep thought.**

 **"you found her diary didn't you?" he said. I froze. "the expression you're showing me says so..." dad immediately went out oft he office. So I followed him. He was heading straight to my room.  
He went in and started looking for the diary. It was a bad choice to leave Mom's belongings on my desk. Dad took all of her items ..and by everything..I meant it all. Her pictures, her trophies, her mangas..everything! Dad put them all in a box. I tried to fight him.**

 **"dad...stop please!..." Dad brushed me off. I followed him to the living room.  
"w..what are you doing!" Dad was stronger than me so he just pushed me away. He threw everything in the fire place.  
"Dad no!" our fireplace was high tech. It wasn't one of those traditional ones where you have to put log in it. With a twist of the handle, fire bursted out of the tubes instantly burning ll of mom's belongings. He stood there as the fire consumed everything.**

 **"h..how..how could you!" I started punching his bag no matter how weak my punches were. I cried at the loos of those items. They were the only things that was left of my mom.  
"why!?...why did you do that!.." I kept on punching him. My anger got to me. **

**"oh for fucks sake Nashi, get over it!" dad pushed me back. I fell to the ground. My arm hurt from the impact. Immediately, Dad's expression softened as he saw me in pain.**

 **"n..Nashe...I..didn't mean...to..." he crouched down but I backed away from him.**

 **"I..is that it?...have you been lying to me?...I can see it now...you never loved mom...you hated her didn't you?...you hate her so much..." I cried.**

 **Dad's expression fell.  
"No..Nashe..that's not true..."  
"yes it is...you...hate me too don't you?" I stood up and took a step away from him.  
"Nashe..."  
"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped then whispered to myself, "I hate you dad..." I know he could hear me. Those words must have pierced his heart but I didn't care anymore. I ran back to my room, locked the door and threw myself on the bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.**

 **Normal POV**

 **When Nashi left, Natsu immediately called for a butler to come and help him. He took the nearest fire extinguisher and put out the flames. But the damage has been done. Everything was burned. Lucy's novels and mangas were burned to ashes, her trophies have been melted even her medals. Natsu knelt in front of the fire place, his tears dripped right out. How could he burn such precious items? How could he just do that to Lucy?...more importantly, how could he just do that to Nashi?**

 **That night, Natsu wrote an apology letter to Lucy. His words were sincere. He felt guilty for doing such a rash action. What Nashi said, he couldn't control his anger anymore. He sealed the envelope up and put it in a special drawer. He will deliver the letter soon.**

 **Natsu proceeded to get some sleep but he couldn't. His mind drifted off to his memories with Lucy. His dreams were consumed by every part of Lucy's happy memories. Her smile, her laughter, her anger, her jealousy, her pouting, her sarcasm...etc. Everything about Lucy took over Natsu's mind. He woke up sweating very hard from a nightmarous dream. The storm outside also woke him up. Lightning struck from his window. His heavy breathing got even heavier as thunder struck again. This sound made Natsu get up and run for it. A horrible memory flashed right through his mind just by watching the heavy storm.**

 **He headed towards Nashi's room. Once he entered, he could see Nashi sleeping but she hugged the pillow for dear life. The sound of lightning and thunder scared her. Natsu went over and sat on the bed next to Nashi. He pushed away a strand of her hair and kissed her forehead. Natsu didn't leave Nashi's side until the storm cleared off. He watched her sleep not caring if he was sleepy as well. Natsu sat there and continued on watching over her.**

 **After about 30 minutes of heavy rain, the storm finally settled. Nashi comfortably slept in peace as the sound of thunder and lightning left her eardrums.**

 **Natsu smiled at her position of sleeping. "You sleep the same way as your mom..." he whispered as he watched Nashi sleep.**

 **"I'm sorry I did that to you. I...I was just mad. I can't tell you why...it's very complicated for me to say it. But one thing I can tell you Nashe, believe it or not...I loved your mother very much." Natsu was telling the truth about that.**

 **"I took care of her when she needed help..no matter how many times she rejected my offer, I was too stubborn to accept it.**

 **I remember the time when...she didn't come to work for 1 week. I got worried. Instead of going to work, I ended up taking care of Luce at her apartment. She didn't like it but I forced my way in anyways. I bought her the essentials like medicine and food since she couldn't move around and she didn't have anyone else to depend on. I was never a good cook. Hell, I almost set your mom's kitchen on matter how burnt it tasted, Luce ate it..she loved my horrible cooking. Your mom gets embarrassed every time. I wish she wouldn't hide that blush from me." Natsu chuckled at those lovely memories.**

" **I loved Luce very much, Nashe. I know we never talked about her...I'm scared. To show you how much I loved her, I even courted her in public. That day, was the best day of my life. When she finally said 'YES' to being my girlfriend, no matter how cliche it sounds, I felt like the luckiest man ever." Nashi stirred from her sleep. Her back was facing Natsu.**

 **No matter, he continued on with his story. "it was only a matter of time before I proposed to her. 2** **nd** **best day of my life...I finally have a fiance. The love of my life, I'm gonna marry her soon, that's what it felt like. You don't know how angry your mom was when I told the entire Fairy Academy of the news."**

 **Natsu started to get a flashback...**

 _ **'Luce...wake up...' Natsu tried to wake his sleeping beauty. Lucy sat up wearing her slik dress and her hair standing up everywhere. What truly happened that night was magical. Looks like the two did the naughty stuff.**_

 _ **'Natsu...why wake me up so early?' Lucy rubbed her blurry eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the thing in front of her, she came to realize that it was a big...very big video camera. Zeref was the one filming.**_

 _ **'Natsu, what's going on?' Natsu sat down next to Lucy and put his hand on her waist and screamed at the top of his lungs,**_

 _ **'Good morning students of Fairytail Academy! This is your Headmaster bringing you the latest update. Guess what?...I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman that I ever laid my eyes on. The love of my life, Lucy Heartfilia!'**_

 _ **on the other side of the camera, the quad of Fairytail academy was filled with students. They all cheered and at the same time laughed at what was seen on the live stream.**_

' _ **oh wow..the head master finally got a girl..' said one of the basketball players.**_

' _ **it was about time Sir Natsu got a girlfriend' another student said.**_

' _ **she must be very lucky to have him.' Said one of the girls.**_

 _ **The gossip kept on going. The students were surprised that this was the announcement their Head master was telling them.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Lucy complained about everything so early in the morning. Who wouldn't? When you're not ready and live streamed to the whole campus.**_

 _ **'Natsu...are you telling me you're filming this live?' Lucy covered her face using the blanket. 'Natsu, I'm not even ready yet!' Lucy was so embarrassed. She didn't have time to get ready, she looked horrible with her bird's nest hair.**_

 _ **'oh c'mon, I couldn't wait to show the world..' Natsu put hid arms on the back of his head. Zeref just laughed at this precious moment.**_

' _ **Natsu, you're stupid for doing this so early..' Zeref took Lucy's side on this.**_

 **"Luce didn't talk to me after that, she was very embarrassed of that event. You can smack me too Nashe, I know my timing was wrong..." Natsu lightly laughed. "I know you'll take your mom's side on this one, Nashe. I admit that I'm an idiot, most of the time." Natsu's expression turned serious.**

 **"I'm sorry I can't tell you everything Nashe, it hurts to say it. Much more, it will hurt you when you find out the truth. But I'm doing you a favor, it's not the right time to tell you yet, for that...I am sorry..."**

 **Natsu didn't say anything after. For the next 10 minutes, he continued on watching over Nashi's sleeping body till the rain finally stopped. He stood up and closed the door. Now that he finally got that off his chest, maybe he can get a good nights sleep.**

 **On the other side of the door, Nashi started crying. She woke up when the sound of thunder and lightning strucked. Hearing her dad coming in ,she pretended to be asleep. Nashi listened to everything he said right from the start down to the last. Out of everything Natsu said, Nashi still questions...**

" **Why w..w..won't y..y..ou tell me, Dad?" another fresh batch of tears made its way down her eyes.**


	7. Chapter 5: Tactician

**Normal POV**

 **1 week later...**

 **Nashi hasn't talked to Natsu for 1 week. She isolates herself from him. Natsu would tell the maids to bring Nashi her breakfast, snacks, lunch, and dinner just in case she isn't eating right. Natsu is getting worried. He has never felt this guilty ever before. His fear is what was keeping a barrier between him and Nashi. Natsu is still debating whether to tell her the truth or not.**

 **For now, Natsu will have to think about that some other time. He was getting ready for a date. Lisanna was waiting for him at the airport. While tying his neck tie, his older brother came in. Zeref looked pissed at the moment.**

 **"explain to me why Nashi won't come out of her room." Zeref glared at him.**

 **"I said some things...terrible things..."**

 **"not just words..but also actions. I can see Lucy's trophies melted and her novels burned in your office." Zeref pointed out. Nastu didn't answer.**

 **"Natsu, you have to tell Nashi the truth. You can't keep this secret forever. She has to know."**

 **"It's complicated okay bro?... Lucy is complicated right now. I'm trying the best I can to get this problem under control. My plan is that once everything is settled,...I can finally tell Nashe the truth." Natsu let out in frustration. Natsu sat on the end of his bed in deep thought. Nashi's silent treatment towards him was driving Natsu crazy. He couldn't stand being away from Nashi. He was use to Nashi's big blabber mouth so a week of silence from her was something new to him.**

 **"so what does that mean? You're going to keep on lying to her?" Zeref crossed his arms. "whatever you do, I support you Natsu. But when my niece cries from your stupidity, that's where I draw the line, Natsu."**

 **For a moment, Natsu thought of a plan. "I got it!" his sudden outburst startled Zeref.**

 **"you're going to tell her the truth now?"**

 **"Close. I'm going to show her. I have a plan. You may hate me later...but my priority right now is getting Nashe back." Natsu silenced for a moment. "I know it will make things even worse...call me selfish brother, but I want my baby Nashe back." Natsu was determined to get Nashi back again even it means breaking her trust one more time.**

 **Nashi's POV**

 **I looked out the window to see my dad all dressed in a super fancy black tuxedo. I know where he is going. He is off on a date with Lady Lisanna. How do I know this? Easy...the flowers, the chocolates, and the dress he personally ordered the Taylor to measure and sew was ready. I think by the end of the night he is gonna come home screaming that he is getting married.**

 **That thought disgusted me. How could he do that? This was the first time dad and I ever had a fight. Whats different is that its not even my fault. How difficult is it to tell me the truth? I just want the truth that's all. Whatever he throws at me, I can handle it. this just shows that dad still babies me. I sighed out of defeat. Well I can't stop him now. He is going on that date so I'll just ready myself for the terrible news of having a step-mom.**

 **All noon I've locked myself in my room. The maids would drop off the tray of food outside my room and its up to me to either take it or leave it. Obviously I took it. I'm not gonna starve myself to death here. Being cramped up in the room was getting annoying. I've been doing it for a week. I never went out of my room. I'm polluting the air I'm breathing even if the airconditioner is on. I miss my mom. I miss reading her manga, I miss reading her novels, and I miss seeing her face. Those pictures were my only memories of her. A bright idea came into my mind. Since dad isn't around, I might a swell recover the burnt items of mom in his room. I saw him hiding those items. Those belong to me now. he has no right to touch those nor hide it any longer. With that big thought in mind, I left my room.**

 **I entered dad's room. The place looked clean. I was expecting it to look trashy but I know the maids cleaned his room. Dad is never a clean freak.  
"If I was a bunch of burnt memories...where would I hi-" I was cut off from my own words when I spotted a box opened under dad's private desk. This is strange. Dad always locks these private drawers. This is where he keeps very important files from work. I took a closer look and found that they were mom's stuff.**

" **Jackpot!" I fist pumped with myself. That was too easy. "I guess dad was too busy thinking about the date..he must have forgotten to lock this...careless as ever.." the date. That thought brought sadness within me. Looks like I'm just gonna have to accept the fact that its over.**

 **I went to pull the box but it wouldn't budge. Its like something was holding it way back into the drawer. I pulled harder to get it out. I expected that I wouldn't get it but I did. Without any warning, I stumbled back. My butt landed on the floor. "o..ouch..." that hurt. My face paled once I realized that I just broke dad's drawer. Seriously! The slides on the side are broken. How am I gonna get away with this?**

 **During my freak out, I did not pay attention to another box located right behind mom's stuff. Hundreds of letters were scattered on the floor. "I gotta clean this up." One by one, I picked up the letters. "Dad, if these are complaint letters, then you are so in trouble..." I giggled. I remember uncle Zeref telling me that the students at Fairytail academy get lots of complaints from the towns people. And these complaints are directly addressed to my dad. The look on his face when he found out about the trouble his students have been causing.**

 **My train of thoughts stopped when I read the name on the back of the envelopes. My eyes stared wide at where these letters were addressed.**

' **To my beloved, Luce'**

 **My hands were shaking. I read the back of the other letters and they all say the same thing. These weren't complaint letters. These were love letters to my mom. Immeidiately, I gathered everyone of the letters and stuffed them all in another box along with mom's stuff. I quickly ran out of dad's room and into my room then locked it. This was it. I was gonna find out the truth.**

 **I noticed that every letter had numbers written on the front. I didn't want to jump right into the climax. If I am to understand what truly happened. One by one, I arranged the letters according to numbers. It all started from 1 up to 84. I find it strange that the 85th letter was in a black envelope unlike the others which are sealed in a white envelope. Without further complications, I read the first letter.**

 _ **#1**_

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **How are you love? I hope you're doing fine. Nashe and I are okay too. Well I'm not completely okay. I feel like I just lost a part of myself when you left me. Anyways, I kinda like being a single dad. Nashe keeps on crying every night. I hardly get any sleep, but that's okay. I love Nashe and I will continue taking care of her even if you'r enot around anymore. I wish you were here. Nashe really needs you. Please come home. I love you Luce.'**_

 **The pain in dad's writing is evident. I'm feeling teary just by reading only the first letter. I continued on reading the next letter and so on.**

 ***  
** _ **#18**_

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **Guess what? It's Nashe's first birthday! I hope Nashi likes her gift. Do you think it's okay to give her a blue cat? Now don't pout and say 'Blue Cats don't exist'. Actually they existed just now. I kinda dyed the cat's fur blue thats why hehehe. I know you would scold me right now but I'll take the beating. Nashe seems to love Happy. Yes, I named him 'Happy' the blue kitty cat.**_ _ **Just like the cat from your manga, Fairytail.**_

 **Happy has been the best cat I've ever had. He is very silent. Just eat fish, nap, wake up, eat again, then sleep again. Happy doesn't like going out to much. I wish he acted like the Happy in mom's story but that's okay. I still love Happy.**

 **#30**

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **Nashe said her first words! She called me 'Dada'. I find it funny that Zeref tried to train her to call him 'uncle'. He wanted to spoil Nashe like a princess and then this happened.**_

 _ **Zeref: 'say uncle'  
Nashe: 'unkwol'  
Zeref: 'uncle'  
Nashe: 'ung..kwol..'  
Zeref: 'who is your favorite?'  
Nashe: 'dada...'**_

 _ **Oh man that was hilarious! He can never beat me. I'll always be Nashe's favorite. You know, if you were here, I bet she would say 'Mom' all the time. And I won't be Nashe's favorite anymore. But that's okay. As long as she can feel your love, I won't have any problems at all.**_

 _ **#48**_

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **You gotta see this! Nashe draw a picture of me and her. It looks kinda like a bunch of scribbles but its art that Nashe did so to me, It's beautiful. I put it on the fridge so everyday the I can see her happy smile. I would love it if she could draw you in the picture too but she doesn't know you yet. I wish I could tell her about you. But I can't.**_

 **Why won't dad tell me? My heart tightened at the pain that he won't open up to me. He says we're close but why does it feel like that closeness isn't enough?**

 _ **#55**_

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **I am so sorry about today. You saw what happened didn't you? I'm the worst Father ever. Nashe almost got hurt. I know I know that it was my fault for not looking where she was at. How was I supposed to know that she can climb a tree? I'm sorry Nashe almost got hurt but good thing she didn't. Well, I'm the one who got hurt. The scar on my neck is the proof. I know you were watching us and I'm really sorry. I'll never take my eyes off her again.**_

 **Wait, mom was there? At the park? Why didn't I see her? Why didn't I noticed it? I don't blame my younger self since I was still a kid and that I didn't know what mom looked like. I wished I found her sooner so I can keep on loving her more. Tears fell from my eyes.**

 **#60**

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **Sooooooo Nashe got in trouble at school today. Her teacher told me that she kinda...threw a chair and beat up the boys with it. To be honest, I'm not mad at all. That's amazing! She totally kick those bullies butts. I bet she got that strength from me. Afterall, I am good at fighting. Remember how I beat up those thugs from assaulting you? Ha! They were no match for the Fire Dragon slayer! I know you don't like what just happened at school. You were there watching her beat them. I know that the best thing to do was ground them but c'mon she just defended another kid getting bullied. Nashe has the strength of a dragon and the heart of celestial spirit wizard. Isn't that right love? I'm proud of her you know. She'll be the best Celestial dragon slayer ever.**_

 **You should have come at school to mom. You should have came and scolded me. I didn't care if you were angry. As long as you came, I would have been happier that I had you with me.**

 **#72**

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **I took Nashe to Disney Land. She kept dragging me to every ride in the park. And you know what happens to me if I do ride them. Motion sickness kicked in. Let's just say that the magical day turned green. I forgot to take my motion sickness pills with me. I'm glad Nashe didn't inherit my motion sickness gene.**_

 **#76**

 _ **Dear Luce,**_

 _ **I don't know how to tell Nashe. She asked me where you were since it was Mother's day. Nashe frowned when I told her that you left. It broke my heart to lie to her Luce. Nashe was the only girl in school who didn't get to give a rose to her mom. In times like this, I swallowed my pride and dressed up as you. You can imagine how many of her boy classmates laughed at her and how the other moms judged me. I didn't care what they thought of me at first. But since I'm a hard headed person, I yelled and disrespected every one of them for being a bunch of jerks. Seriously, why did I put Nashe in that jerky school anyways? I could have put her in the best private schools in the world but I didn't want her childhood to be strict. I know how private elementary schools are. Anyways, in the end of the day Nashe showed me her biggest smile ever. Those were tears of joy. I never want to see Nashe cry again. I bet you were laughing at me all the time but it's okay. Nashe stopped crying and I'm okay with that.**_

 **Every letter I read was filled with Dad's deep emotions. He wrote these letters out of love. He loves me. Dad loves me very much. I cried at all the 84 letters he had wrote to my mom. I wiped the tears off my eyes. My breathing was heavy, I can feel dad's guilt when he burnt mom's stuff. just looking at her burnt items tells about a man who can't conceal the truth any longer.**

 **This was the last letter in the box. The black envelope was the only one left. I hesitated to open it. I feared that it may be another false hope dressed like a blessing. Slowly, I opened the envelope. I was in shock. There was nothing else written on the letter except a date, an address and a five-letter-sentence.**

 **I know this address. I looked at the date of the calendar. Today is that day. There's still enough sunlight for me to go over there.**

 **Without any other thoughts, I ran.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Nashi left the room with a big mess. The black envelope with the letter slowly fell on the floor. With a closer look, only one sentence was visible to the eyes.**

' _ **...I'll see you soon, Luce...'**_


	8. Chapter 6: Fly Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Next chapter will be the EPILOGUE**

 **Normal POV**

" **Beautiful aren't they?..just like you Luce..." Natsu looked at the roses. He then handed it to his love. Lucy fell asleep after the afternoon's event. Natsu moved a little closer to her and leaned his head. "Nashe really wants to see you. She'll see you soon. I think it' time for her to know the truth..."he whispered right into her ear.**

 **4:00 PM Acalypa...**

 **Nashi dashed out of the car as she arrived at Acalypa. She asked the towns people of the said address she saw. Nashi was desperate to know. This was a major sign. This maybe where her mom is living at the moment.  
"excuse me, but do you happen to know this address called LOVE AND LUCY?"  
"No..I don't think so.." says woman. Then she asked the next.  
"I haven't heard of that address before.." Nashi bowed then left to ask another person. She has been going around town asking for the address but to no avail. Nashi has no idea that the sun is setting soon. The time is 5:00 PM and she has a long drive to home.**

 **Nashi sat on a bench in the park. She sighed knowing that her discovery may be another false hope. "does anyone not know where Love and Lucky is?" she asked herself. Nashi stared at the sky. It's starting to turn orange. "I don't even think that this is an address at all." She sighed. What a waste of time. Life makes you expect big things but only dropped when it never happens. A single dear slid down Nashi's eye.**

" **excuse me , but why are you crying?" asked a very beautiful young lady. She looked like a porcelain doll.  
"huh?..oh..it's nothing."  
"it doesn't sound like nothing if a girl cries. What's wrong?" Nashi don't know this woman but she feel as though she could help her.  
"d..do you happen to know where this Love and Lucy address is..ma'am?"  
"Love and Lucy?...do you mean the 'Love and Lucky' Bank in Acalypa?" Nashi wondered if she read it wrong?  
"m..maybe that's it. Maybe that's where I'm actually going." She must have been stupid to pronounce LUCKY to LUCY. "where is it Miss?"  
"it's just three blocks away from behind the Cathedral" she looked a little startled.  
"oh..thank you so much ma'am! I have to go!" Nashi ran.**

" **wait!...there's something else I need to tell you!" the lady didn't get to tell her. Nashi had already ran a good distance out of hearing.**

 **Nashi kept repeating in her mind 'THIS IS IT. THIS IS IT' over and over again. After running for about 30 minutes or so, she finally arrived outside of the Love and Lucky Bank. She didn't hesitate to go inside out of breath. The bank teller asked,  
"uh..may I help you ma'am?" asked the kind bank teller.  
"please...do..do you happen to have a female employee with the surname, HEARTFILIA?" Nashi asked out of breath.  
"we do." It's like Nashi's world lit up from those two words. "but it's a man." And then that world crashed in just seconds.  
"a..a..man?" the lady nodded.  
"his name is Jude Heartfilia. But Sir Jude died years ago. He no longer works here. The bank always remembers him as he is always awarded as the 'best employee ever'." answered the lady.  
"that's my grandfather."  
"condolence.."  
"thank you...but, Are you sure you don't have anyone else? Maybe his daughter?" Nashi tried to put some clues.  
"his daughter? You mean Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"**

" **yes! Yes! Her!...do you know where my mom is?" Nashi kept on pushing. She was this close. The bank teller looked like she didn't want to say.  
"you're Lucy's daughter?"  
"yes!..Please I need to know..." the lady swallowed a lump in her throat.**

" **I..I know it's not my place to tell you...but...Lucy Heartfilia died 16 years ago."**

 **And with that...Nashi froze on the spot. "I..I'm sorry for your loss..."**

 **Nashi's POV**

 **I walked away. I thanked the lady before walking out without a word. How? Didn't day wrote in the letters that mom was there?..during my childhood years...watching over me..for so long. So close..yet so far. I look like a zombie walking down the street. I couldn't find it in me to cry right now. I don't feel sad. More like, I'm furious. How could they lie to me? Everyone that has been there for me for 16 years, they all knew yet none of them told me. Uncle Zeref, I believe he knew about tit too. Has everyone been lying to me? What else are they lying about? Am I gonna find out soon that I'm adoptive? Huh?**

 **My train of thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone. "I..I'm so sorry.."  
"It's you again..." I looked up to see the lady from before.  
"oh..hello..Miss...uhh..." I know my frown was visible. My made the lady frown too.  
"call me Gonzales..."  
"oh...Gonzales...hello. I'm Nashi..." Gonzales just smiled as if she already knew.  
"come with me child..." she said.  
"huh?..why?" the lady didn't tell me at all. She led the way. I know its wrong to follow a stranger but there was something about this that screamed 'GO'. So I followed her. My gut feeling better be right.**

 **Later on...**

 **We arrived at what seems to be a creepy looking gate. It's fence was black and stood around 6 feet tall. "where are we?" I asked the lady. She didn't respond. The both of us kept on walking until we arrived at the gateway of this large creepy fence. Gonzales stopped and turned to me.**

" **You'll find your mother here." She said. I was shocked. She knew about my mom?  
"huh?..wait..I didn't tell you why I went to Love and Lucky." How did she know that my mom is the person I'm looking for.  
"you don't have to tell me. I already knew why. And I already know who you are..." I was a loss for words. what do I say?**

" **you ran before I got to tell you the rest of my directions..." I kinda feel a bit embarassed. So this is what they say about listen to the instructions carefully. "when you told me about Love and LUCY, I assumed that the first option was that you were talking about the bank. You dashed off before I got to tell you about where the second option really leads to." Gonzales pushed opened the creepy gate. "Love and Lucy is the name of the private cemetery here."**

" **go in...you'll find her..." my heart was beating. I stepped one foot in and then the other. My body was fully inside the cemetery. Although , I couldn't quite say that it was a cemetery. I was expecting dry and wilted grass and flowers. What I'm seeing right now is flower heaven. This cemetery looks majestic.**

" **Gonzales..where is-.." I looked back to find Gonzales out of sight. She just vanished without a word. Okay, the moment turned creepy again. Never mind, I've gone this far. I ventured deeper into the garden. I have no idea where I am going. This garden looks like a maze. How far does this property go? While walking, I spotted what looked like a banner. It was hanging on the side of the bushes. I took a closer look of it and realized something.**

" **wait..this is...the Fairytail logo..." I know this logo all too well. It's the logo of dad's school and the guild crest of mom's manga. Looking around, I realized just now that this isn't just a garden, this was a garden filled with mom's personality. The landscape looks similar to the one in mom's manga. Where I am standing now is a strawberry lane. The Fairytail, Lucy Heartfilia, lives on Strawberry Street. That means, I'm heading on the right direction. I ran.**

 **There goes the library. The concrete floor was tiled with books. Seriously? Books? I get that mom loves being a writer.**

 **Now passing a water fountain that looks more like Cardia Cathedral. I'm close by!**

 **Now passing a lane that now is covered with train tracks. "this must be the magnolia train station!" I headed for where the tracks ended.**

 **I was faced with a little hill. The concrete stairway is going up. "Fairytail guild..is just up this hill..." i said out of breath. Damn all that running. I noticed that the sun is starting to set. Gotta keep moving forward.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Nashi got to the top. She was breathing heavily from all the running. "I thought I'd find you here." Nashi was startled. She turned to the side to see her Dad, Natsu, casually leaning against the tree.  
"d..dad?..how did you-"  
"I should be the one asking that after how my drawer was completely broken, Nashe.." Nashi didn't say anything else. She looked at the figure right in front of her. A beautiful angel sculpture was made as it hovered above a grave stone.**

" **M..mom..." Nashi walked like her legs had turned gelatin. Her feet were shaking from exhaustion. She looked like she was about to pass out which she did. Nashi fell forward. Her face was about to hit the floor but Natsu came in time and held her. He carried her daughter bridal style in front of Lucy's grave stone. Nashi touched the grave stone. Her emotions leaks out of her eyes as she cried for the painful truth.**

" **...w..why?..."**

" **I have a lot to explain. I hope that you can forgive me...later..." Natsu said as he touched her shoulder.**

 **Natsu hopes that his plan doesn't backfire soon.**

 **Normal POV**

 **After Nashi calmed down a bit, Natsu sat next to her . "It was 16 years ago, After you were born Nashe." Natsu paused there. She gave Natsu a gesture to continue. "Luce just graduated flight school. To be honest, I forbid her to enter it in the first place. Especially when she had you inside her. What if she gets hurt? We would loose you. So Luce had to stop for a year until you are born.**

 **The journey continued after her labor. Luce was able to graduate and pursue her dream. You and I wished her good luck on the ground while she flew high above the clouds. Your mom was the best female pilot out there. Every time she gets on the front seat, adventure kinda throws itself at her."**

" _ **Natsu, are you sure you don't want to get off? You're looking a little green..." Natsu didn't want to tell Lucy that the pills he is using wears off if he is exposed to intense motion. Knowing Luce, she will go all out when driving the plane. She insisted on letting Natsu fly with her. Natsu didn't want to let her down so he had to. At the end of the ride, let's say the place smelled like rotten eggs.**_

" **those were some good times until...it happened..." Natsu recalled a horrible memory. Nashe listened intently to her dad. "Luce thought that it would be a good idea to visit her dad after Jude, your grampa, kicked her out of the Heartfilia estate. She wanted to know how its been and catch up with her best friends at home.**

 **I gave your mom her own personal jet plane as a graduation gift. Let me tell you, it costs a lot but since your Uncle Zeref is an engineer, money was not a problem. Luce left that day. Everything was all smooth until an unexpected weather report blasted on the TV. A heavy storm was coming. It already passed the Heartfilia estate. Lucy was in a hurry so she didn't know what was coming."**

 _ **The sound of lightning and thunder mixed together was ear piercing. Lucy feared as she couldn't get out of the storm. No one from the other line was answering her calls for help. "ahhhh!" the lighting had just hit her wing. The system was crashing. Sparks exploded everywhere as the circuit cut itself form the controls. Lucy couldn't handle it anymore. Her heart pounded in fear as the plane went down.**_

 **Nashi could only imagine the worst scenario in her life. The thought of her mother crushed by a tone of burning steal and her body burnt alive from the crash sight. Tears spilled down her eye. Natsu leaned over to Nashi and pulled her close to him.**

" **The news about Lucy's death struck me. I didn't hesitate to go to the crash isght. I didn't care if guards were pushing me away for my safety. I didn't care at all. I needed to see Lucy. But she was gone Nashe. Your mom was gone..forever." Natsu paused at his explanation.**

" **Dad, why did you forbid me to enter flight school?"  
"I was scared Nashe. When you mentioned that career, my fear was mixed with anger. I was scared that if you knew about her, you would follow her footsteps and maybe possibly end up like her. I'll loose my wife..and my child. I couldn't have that." Nashe felt enraged.  
"why?...why can't I find the truth online? Google knows everything yet it wouldn't let me find mom's accident!" Nashe started thrashing around.  
"that's because I paid them. I paid them to take down any news or article relating to Luce's death. I paid them to hide the truth. In addition to that, Luce and I never got married. We were engaged but not yet married. We even had you before the actual wedding. It was an advantage. Not too many people know if my relationship with Luce. So I had to write her name off as HEARTFILIA than DRAGNEEL. "  
"for what reason?!...did you go that far so I can never find out the truth?...what did you think?...that I couldn't handle the pain?...No! you were only thinking about yourself. I can handle whatever truth you throw at me. Why can't you be a normal parent and tell your kid '** _ **hey your mom is dead. She dided in a plane crash. But that's okay Nashe, Mommy always loves you even when she's at heaven'.**_ **...it would have been easier that way. But Noooooooooooooo you just had to complicate things huh dad?"**

" **I was stupid okay?.I was being an idiot...I was being selfish... I admit that what I did was wrong. But It had to be done. I didn't want you to feel heartbroken just like me."  
"I'm already heartbroken from you, burning mom's stuff. Give me on good solid reason for doing what you did?!" the two were now fighting in front of the grave stone. Natsu bit his bottom lip. He has so many things to say to counter her words but couldn't spill it. He couldn't say anything else. Nothing, he was speechless.**

" **if you haven't done what you just did. We would have resolved this problem in other ways. But it's too late now dad. You've hurt me too much to trust you again." Nashe just kept on crying.  
"Nashe..." Natsu took a step close but nashe stepped back.  
"Please...give me time...I..I'm too tired for this...it's too much..." Nashe looked so vulnerable. The stress was eating her. She was tired from everything. All Natsu could do now was nod. He walked away from her. As he descended down the stairs, he took one more glance at Nashe. She was now kneeling in front of the tombstone and hugging it like her life depended on it.**

 **Out of everything Natsu had said and done, one thought came to his mind. HIS PLAN DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED. He knew Nashi would react this way but didn't consider the danger. Now he was left facing a big problem.**

 **Winning Nashi's trust back.**


	9. EPILOGUE

**Natsu's POV**

 **This past month, Nashe has been giving me the cold shoulder. She hardly talks to me. I can't get her to call me or even skype me since I'm back in Alvarez. Even if we're this distant, I keep on sending her messages and emails. You don't know how many apology texts and letters I've written to her. I think she's starting to warm up to me again. I've seen progress as she replied to my letters. So far so good, I'll wait for her to forgive me. Until that time comes, I have an even bigger mission to attend to.**

 **Right at the moment...**

 **I took hold of the flight attendant's hand and kissed it. "I'll see you again, Lucienda."  
"uh...okay...Sir Natsu..." Lucinda blushed. She looked away so I wouldn't see it.  
"don't hide that blush. I want to see it everyday." How I loved seeing that blush. I took my bags and headed out of the airplane.**

 **Walking out of the airplane, I headed towards my brother's office. Alvarez airlines is pretty big. Only Zeref can run such a high quality airline. Once I got in, I didn't hesitate to put my bags and spread myself on the comfy couch. "land! Sweet land!" I said while hugging the pillows.  
"I take it the conference went well?" Zeref was busy signing papers.  
"yeah. Just some minor adjustments for the next semester. So whats going on here? You texted me about Mavis?" I stood up and leaned myself against the large clear windows. It overlooked the whole airline landing site.  
"yes. And she is not happy of what we've done." Zeref looked up at me. That glaring only meant one thing, Mavis is angry. She may be little but that woman can strike fear in everyone.  
"you know, Nashi really thought that you moved on..by going on a date with Lisanna..."  
"you and I both know Zeref that Lisanna was only helping me plan the date for me and Lucienda. That was the best date I've ever had for the past 9 years. I'll never stop loving Luce." No one was gonna take my Luce away from me.  
"well did you tell Nashi about that?"  
"how can I when she won't even talk to me?" I frowned.  
"Fair enough." Zeref nodded.**

 **Zeref's office door was slammed open. That brutal force can only be made by Zeref's wife. I turned to see Mavis glaring down at me.  
"oh..hey Mavis..." a sweat dropped. Zeref didn't make eye contact with me.  
"Natsu...tell me, why is my niece being so distant?" Mavis cornered me.  
"well..uh..you see...we kinda...told Nashe the truth...and..." I stuttered.  
"yeah...half of the truth..." Mavis pouted.**

 **At the mention of the HALF TRUTH, my mind went into defense mode. Looking down at the landing site, I caught sight of blonde hair. How it flow through the wind. Her angelic face as she smiled and laughed along with her co-workers. A slight blush appeared from my face just by seeing her this happy.  
"why won't you tell Nashi that Lucy is alive?" Mavis' voice was now low and gentle. I didn't answer. "why let her go through this facade?... Why lead her on? ...Why stage the whole Acalypa incident?" Mavis kept on asking but my mind only focused on the woman below.**

 **'Lucienda Heart'...better known as LUCY HEARTFILIA.**

 **"I did it all for Lucy." Was what I can say.**

 _ **About 9 years ago, residence had caught sight of a plane loosing altitude. Lucy, before she could hit the ground, ejected from her seat. She parachuted down but the storm was still there. Strong wind blew her to another direction, which resulted to the harness breaking. Lucy fell as gravity pulled her down. She ended up hitting her head first. One man found Lucy and took care of her. Waking up from the horrific event, Lucy has no memories of her past, not even her name and what truly happened. She decided to start her life all over again. This has been going on for 7 years until the kind man who helped her unintentionally found out about her identity, thus contacting the Police. Natsu was first to see it to believe it. Blood tests also confirmed that Lucienda Heart is definitely Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 **I recalled that event from 9 years ago. When someone informed me of Luce being alive, I didn't hesitate to go over there. Seeing Lucy for the first time in 7 years, I felt whole again. She was right there on the other side. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. When I got informed of her current condition, I froze. Lucy can't remember me at all. I was tempted to tell her but I don't want her to be overwhelmed.**

 **"I did what I had to do. By intentionally leaving Luce's stuff next to the letters I've been writing her for the past 7 years, I knew Nashe would snoop around. By the way, I stopped writing them after I found out that she was alive. I staged the wild goose chase. Gonzales, Lucy's close cousin, offered to help me."  
"sure...you can tell the cousin but not the daughter...real smooth Natsu." Mavis mocked me.  
" I wanted Nashe to know half of the truth so she'll be ready for the whole. I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted Nashe to find out the truth when Lucy regains her memories again. Mavis, How would you feel knowing that the woman who gave birth to you can't even remember having you at all? "  
"That kinda hurts." Mavis frowned. "..wait... how exactly are you getting her to remember?"**

 **"Call me an idiot for not doing it the easy way...but I staged Luce's new life too. I wanted Lucienda to remember her old life of her own. So I planned everything. I made sure that Lucienda got the flight attendant job. I made sure she got to the business class. I even told her past co-workers to befriend her again. I made sure that when I'm aboard, she'd be on duty. I want Luce to fall in love with me all over again. And it's working. Step by step, Luce is beginning to get glimpses of her past. I know Luce is falling for me, the way she reacts to my affection...just a little more push, and she'll be mine once more." I was determined to get her back.**

 **"even at the price of loosing of Nashi's trust?" Mavis had to throw that back at me. "You know that she'll hate you even more, knowing that you didn't tell her ...EVERYTHING..."  
"I already lost her trust...but, I don't think she'll hate me that much...if I surprise her with the truth. I agree that she'll hate me but not for long...once we're a family again, everything will be back to normal...I hope." I took one last look at Luce's disappearing figure. At the exit, I could see her talking to a man. My facial expression changed.**

 **"anyways, I have more important things to do..."  
"like what?" Mavis has no idea of the struggle I'm facing.  
"Like winning Luce's heart. It's a race against time Mavis. I will not let anyone take Luce from me." I make sure of that.  
"what are you talking about Natsu?"**

 **"Lucy is tied between Natsu and that guy who saved her." Zeref finally spoke. He only listened to their conversation but never made any action to interrupt their talk.**

 **"Mavis, I saw the look on Lucy's face...when she was with that guy. He likes her. And I'm pretty sure that if I haven't known about her survival, worst case scenario is that they would have fallen in love. Maybe Luce would have married that guy, much worse...even have kids with him."**

 **"okay now you're being overdramatic." Mavis stated.  
"Can you blame me? He doesn't know Lucy belongs to." My fists tightened.  
"then why not tell him to back off?"  
"I can't. Not when he can threaten to tell Luce the truth. I will not let her be overwhelmed by this facade." I stared intently at Mavis. She too returned my stare. I can sense Zeref was watching the two of us in our stare-off.**

 **"Natsu...bring her back..." Mavis requested.**

 **I stared out the large windows one more time recalling the scene were that guy picked up Luce at the entrance. "trust me, I will." Luce will be back withing my arms. Soon, she'll remember me..remember Nashe...remember her life. It's a long way to happily ever after. But no one ever said that it's going to be easy.**

 **THE END...**

 **A/N:**

 **There is a sequel but that depends if you want to read it my lovely readers. Thank you for reading NALU: FLY AWAY. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. See you in the next story everyone!**


End file.
